One Heart, Two Men
by Futurama-Addiction
Summary: Jamie is rescued by two men. (Jamie is a character I made up.) She is starting to fall in love with one, but then the other steps in and steals her heart. What a devastating situation for her. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Sawyer and Jack

One Heart, Two Men by Futurama- Addiction 

Chapter One: Sawyer and Jack

Jamie woke up on something hard, but soft. She looked at her surroundings to find two men hovering over her. The only thing she could think of was a kidnap or rape. She quickly struggled to her feet and stood before the two tall men.

'They have to be six feet or over,' she thought to herself staring at each one, back and forth.

The men both stared at her. Both silent. She was getting very scared so she made the effort to walk away as quick as she could. She got as far as three feet before she dropped on the ground from weakness. Before she knew it she felt two strong hands lifting her, she looked up to once again find the two men.

'What's their deal?' she questioned her self, arching a brow at one.

They got her back onto the hard, but soft thing. She struggled a bit, until she actually heard one speak. This man had what sounded like a southern accent to her, he seemed like he was bad, but had a soft spot along with that. He said: "It's alright, Sweetheart. The Doctor Hero and I are right here."

She could see that this man was attracted to her, she was always able to see that in men when they were attracted to her. And it happened often. Jamie had blonde hair and a beautiful tan along with a beautiful body and face. She was wearing a black short dress sort of thing along with some Blue Notes jeans that were a little bit of bellbottom.

She smiled lightly at this man and nodded. She looked at the other man who was glaring at the southern one. They both glared at each other for a while until the one with short black hair moved towards her, fixing his eyes on her eyes. "Like he said, except, my name isn't "Doctor Hero" it's Jack."

He held out his hand peacefully. She brought out a shaky hand and they both shook.

Now for this man, she could tell he thought she was beautiful, but he wouldn't hit on her and flirt with her until he got a kiss out of her. But the other man on the other hand, would. He would even get "busy" with her if she wanted to, he would no problem. She had these men's ways down to a T. She was an expert on this, especially with men, her friend's said that she would be the only girl to understand men.

"I'm fine," she said with a weak voice, working her way up to a sitting position. "By the way, I'm Jamie." She said holding out a hand to Jack, he shook it once again, then held her hand out to the southern one. He also shook her hand. "I'm Sawyer." He said while shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Sawyer. And you too Jack," she said still shaking her hand. Jack nodded his head, but Sawyer gave her a wink. A wink that made her blush. He still shook her hand. She started giving him a weird look. "Hi," she said with a chuckle, getting kind of spooked out. He still looked her in the eye. She looked over at Jack and said: "What's up with him?"

"I don't know. But I think that is enough now, _Sawyer_." Jack said breaking her hand free from his. Sawyer glared at him. "Well, I see you guys know each other quite well," Jamie said with a chuckle trying to blow out the fire that burned between Sawyer and Jack.

"Let's get you to a spot on the beach, Jamie." Sawyer said looking a Jack as if to say 'Ha-ha.' Jamie giggled a bit then made one last nod to Jack before she was off with Sawyer.

Sawyer and Jamie walked slowly down the beach, everyone watching them. He just shoot looks at them that made their eyes drift elsewhere. Jamie looked up at him; he was tall, but not tall enough that she couldn't kick some nuts if needed to be done. He looked down at her, his smile looked kind of cocky, but she just let him have his moment.

"Nice ocean," Jamie said quickly. "It is," he answered watching the waves come in and out.

When Jamie turned around she saw a woman coming with an orange T-shirt and brow hair that hand ringlets in it. She gave Sawyer a look, and Sawyer gave her a look back. She then looked down at the beautiful woman walking beside him.

"Is that Shannon?" she asked not being sure since Jamie looked to the ground, almost to think that this was his girlfriend.

"No," he said with a chuckle. "Her name is Jamie. We found her in the jungle, she is one of the survivors."

"That's great! Another survivor! Hi, my name is Kate," she said holding out a hand.

'Friendly people,' Jamie thought, 'but how many hands to I have to shake in one day.' Jamie ignored the annoyance and shook her hand. "Hi, Kate. Nice to meet you."

"And what are you doing with this man?" she asked almost in disbelieve that a woman would actually stick with a man like Sawyer.

"Well, he is one of the ones that saved me, and he is getting me a place on the beach," she said looking up at Sawyer with a smile. Sawyer smiled back then turned to Kate who's mouth was wide open.

"He... Sawyer saved you. And is now doing the kindness of getting you a place to stay?" she asked looking up at the tall man.

"Yeah, I don't see why you would expect less from him. He has done nothing wrong." She said defending her hero.

"You obviously don't know him yet," with that Kate was off walking down towards Jack.

"Okay," Jamie said rolling her eyes, "So, where is my spot. You seem to be taking a long time with me to find a little home, Mr. Sawyer."

Sawyer chuckled, "Who wouldn't?"

Jamie blushed. She went up on her tiptoes as high as she could and planted a little kiss on his cheek, a tiny one, but good enough to make Sawyer happy. "That's for being so kind. I didn't see Jack offer to take me out to find a little home, and he didn't flatter me, either." She said smiling. "But don't think that giving you a kiss so easily means that I will put out or something, I just think that someone who saves me from that awful jungle deserves something big, and that was big for me."

Sawyer nodded with a smile, "Of course."

As they walked down the beach, they came towards the pregnant woman: Claire. Once Jamie saw her, her mouth dropped wide open. "No way!" she said.

Sawyer looked down at her to see her staring at Claire. "Oh," he started, "Yeah I know it's pretty unlucky to end up with a pregnant damsel in distress," he finished.

"No, it's not that," Jamie said excitedly, "she was sitting next to me." With that Jamie ran down the beach to Claire. Claire smiled and gave her a hug obviously recognizing her. Sawyer smiled.

"It's so great! You were the nicest next door plane neighbor I've had," Claire said, smiling so brightly. Jamie laughed, "So were you."

Sawyer walked beside them and took a seat, dragging out a cigarette; Jamie and Claire frowned at the sight of it. "It's not that I don't like men who smoke," Jamie said, "It's just not good for the baby."

Sawyer looked at her then rolled his eyes throwing the cigarette on the ground and beating it down with his feet.

"Wow, he must really like you if you have that kind of control over him," Claire said smiling at Jamie.

"Everybody acts like he is hated by all," Jamie commented confused, she thought he was a nice, kind, gentle man.

"I am," Sawyer answered. Jamie unexpecting it, she put her head down. "I... I'm sorry," she said.

"No need, I don't care. Kate isn't that bad, she don't mind to talk to every once and a while," Sawyer said smiling.

Jamie chuckled then turned her attention back to Claire. "Well, Claire, Sawyer and I should get going, sorry," Jamie said standing up. Sawyer rose with her.

Claire nodded as they hugged once more.

Jamie and Sawyer trailed down the beach a bit more. There was only a few rare castaways scattered around, Sawyer found a spot that was just a bit away from a few castaways. He landed himself down and patted the ground beside him.

Jamie sat down where he patted his hand. "So, you expect me to stay this far from the most civilized place?" Jamie asked looking over at Sawyer with a smile.

"Well, sure. As long as you're with me you are safe." Sawyer said smiling back.

"Wait! You expect to sleep with me. I mean like I don't mind just as long as you don't expect me to get it on with you," she said shaking a finger.

Sawyer chuckled, "No. You decide when that moment comes," he said in a teasing tone.

Jamie giggled and spraying some sand over him. He just laughed and wiped it off.

Jamie was beginning to like this man and wanted to be with him more. Sawyer was also starting to like Jamie, and he had the desire to build a relationship, not build a baby inside of her.

She could sense that he didn't want just that from her and she was happy about it, really happy. She looked him in the eyes as he looked her in the eyes.

That day they talked and ran after each other and did what lovers did, until it became night. They both settled in their little nest together. Jamie facing the right and Sawyer facing the right also, laying an arm across her.

When it was 1:00 in the morning Jamie heard footsteps. She froze for a moment half-scared, but then she thought it would be better to see if it's something to run from or not. But what she saw she wasn't scared of. He was Jack.

He made it beside her then got down on his knees. "Come with me," he whispered holding out his hand. She took his hand and they went off together. Jamie was scared and anxious to see what awaited her. Whatever it was Jack assured her it was going to be great.


	2. Long Road

Chapter Two: Long Road

"So what is it?" Jamie asked anxiously still holding Jack's hand. They were walking down the beach for awhile now, and her feelings were mixed with worry, excitement, and confusion. But she couldn't let Jack down, she just couldn't.

"You'll see," he simply answered looking down at her with a sweet smile. He then turned his eyes back to the beach that they walked on. Jamie looked back at where Sawyer lay, he was still there, but she was hoping that he wouldn't wake up, because if he did who knows what extent he would go to, to find her.

They'd passed a few castaways here and there, but not many. It wasn't until now that Jamie realized how far Sawyer had taken her down the beach just to find a spot to stay. She almost felt worried now at how far she was.

She trusted Sawyer, she could tell that he was a man who would never lay a hand on a woman in an aggressive way, and that he was honest in every word he said, especially when he simply said with no worries that he was hated by all, now that's honesty, just what she liked.

She always wanted a man that would tell if she looked fat in a pair of clothing or tell her when she was eating to much, and just tell her anything honest that most men wouldn't. And she could sense that Sawyer would.

Now Jack on the other hand, he would say she looks gorgeous in clothing even if she looked like a Blue Whale. That's nice in a man because that means they wouldn't want to hurt any woman's feelings, but she was always attracted to the overly honest ones.

They could now see the most civilized area, Jack started to walk faster, Jamie hurried her pace also. Once they were by the fire he warmed up his hands and so did Jamie. Then he started towards the tree line and stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"Now," he started with honest, caring eyes, "if you don't want to go into the woods with me that's fine. But inside the woods is where my little 'surprise is,'" he said still watching her.

She did have hesitation, looking into the woods for a moment starting to bite a nail. She really wanted to honestly, but she was so scared. But she had a strong man beside her, she wasn't alone. So she moved towards the tree line beside Jack. "I'll go," she said gulping preparing to enter.

Jack smiled and nodded. "Okay, take my hand," he said holding out his hand. Jamie took hold of it and off they went. Jack would push back every branch by her, being the kind gentleman he is. He would look back at her every now and then too just to see how she was doing.

She would just answer his caring look with a sweet smile, he would smile back still holding branches and bushes. They must have been walking for 30 minutes now and she was starting to get tired. Jack was also getting tired, but he insisted and promised that they were almost at a resting spot, so she took his word for it.

After about 5 minutes they saw the clearing that Jack promised and insisted upon. She let out a breath of relief and sat on the ground. She looked up at Jack who was also pretty tired. They both smiled at each other for a minute.

"That was tiring," he said rubbing his forehead, taking a seat beside Jamie.

"Yes it was," she agreed. "But we should hurry before the light comes."

"It's only quarter to two in the morning." Jack said laughing a little bit.

"Well, you never know."

"Okay then let's go, it's not that far now." Jack said leading the way through the woods again.

They were walking for at least 10 minutes when Jack came to a stop. Jamie's eyes opened wide, it was beautiful what she saw before her.


	3. Mixed Feelings

Chapter Three: Mixed feelings

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jack asked as he took Jamie's hand, helping her up a few rocks. They were at a waterfall, and

Jamie was overwhelmed, she didn't think she would ever see anything like this on the island except for a few

streams. But she especially didn't expect to have something romantic with two guys.

Jamie stilled stared with her mouth open a little. "I- I can't begin to describe," she said a smile flashing over her gorgeous face.

Jack smiled back. "Yeah..." he started, "I first found this when I got lost. I really wasn't paying attention, I had... uh," Jack looked around, not wanting to tell her about him seeing his dead father. She'd think he was nuts and head back to the beach right away. Jack looked at her for a minute then simply finished, "I had to do some stuff for the caves."

Jamie nodded. "The caves?" she asked looking over to him quickly.

"Yeah, I found some caves, and that's where me and some other people stay," he answered, still remembering how Kate would never move to them with him.

"That's cool." She said.

"Do you want to come live there?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

She smiled at the offer and laughed a little, "Well, I might come some nights, but tonight it just wouldn't be right to

leave Sawyer. He might get really worried, or by the way you guys were when I first woke up, you might attack each other."

Jack laughed, "Well, it would be Sawyer jumping me, he sure has no problem doing that."

Jamie snapped her eyes back at him, "What?" she asked glaring.

"Well, he jumped Boone – the blonde's brother – just because he went looking through Sawyer's bag for his sister's Asthma Puffers, she was having a bad one and she could have died."

Jamie's eyes grew large, she didn't know what to say, so she just put her head down, she was finally getting a taste of Sawyer, and if she got a few more information about him she would know him from A to Z.

Jack looked up at the waterfall. There was silence for a while, and Jamie hated silence, so she had to break it. "So, what do you do for a living?" she asked setting her head on her hands looking at him.

"I'm a doctor," he answered looking back at her. Smiling.

"I'm a vet," she said, "guess we both help living things," Jamie said with a little chuckle.

Jack moved closer to her, placing his hand on hers they looked at each other in the eyes, faces only inches apart. "Yeah," he whispered. They both smiled a minute, staring into each other's eyes. Jamie was feeling nervous. She wanted Jack to make the first move; she hated making the first move.

So she waited, 3 minutes past and Jack slowly moved in, he stopped for a minute not sure if she would accept or not, but he moved in farther, until their lips came crashing down at each other.

'This is so cool,' Jamie thought to herself as they kissed. Jack brought a hand up to head as they kept kissing. They both loved it and never wanted the night to end.But unfortunately for them, it did.

Jamie shifted to her left side, never half-asleep; she didn't bother to open her eyes. But then she remembered that night so she did open her eyes, but instead of seeing Jack beside her, she once again saw Sawyer, but he was sitting up, smoking.

He looked back down at her smiling; she smiled back, then sat up herself. Watching every puff her made. She looked desperate for a moment, and Sawyer looked at her strangely, smiling a bit. He finally said, "What?"

She looked at his cigarette as he talked, then finally scammed it from him. He tried to stop her but she moved her hands away. "Hey," he said moving over to her hovering over her back. She sat up and took a puff from it.

"You smoke?" he asked, expecting that no one was as stupid as he was to.

"Only once in a while," she said, handing him back his cigarette, he placed it back in his mouth and took more puffs. "But," she started, "I definitely am not obsessed like you are," she said smiling.

He chuckled then took another puff.

Once her and Sawyer were back to the most civilized place, she saw Jack. But beside him was that other brown haired girl – Kate. Jack looked up and saw them to coming. Kate looked surprised at how happy she was to see Jack, she didn't even meet him, or at least Kate thought.

"Hey," she said smiling up at Jack, she turned her attention for one second to Kate, "hey," she said quickly.

Kate smiled. And Jack said hey back.

Kate and Sawyer sat together on the same rock, watching the same person. Both disgusted at how she threw herself on him.

"Why isn't that me?" she asked Sawyer, she talked quietly so only he could hear.

Sawyer chuckled, "Why isn't it you?" he answered with a question. She scoffed then walked away.

"Bye, Kate," Jack called out raising a hand, Kate just raised her hand with out looking back. She was disgusted and

sad.

Once Jamie and Jack were done their talking, her and Sawyer went down the beach for a walk. She wanted to tell him something important, but she was scared Sawyer would freak, she liked both Sawyer and Jack the same, and did not want to break either of their hearts. So she went in front of Sawyer and decided it was time to tell him.

"Hey, Sawyer?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Umm... I got to tell you this so, here it goes. I am sleeping in the caves tonight."

Sawyer started to show anger, he hated that Jack, first stole Kate when he liked her and now Jamie, one that actually like him the same way he liked her. He looked at her once more then passed her. She stood there sad that this was happening.

"HELP!" Walt's voice carried across the beach, "HELP!"

Everyone's attention drew to him, even Jamie's. He came running down the beach as fast as he can, past everyone and up towards his father who was near Jamie. He stopped in front of him and rested his hand on his knees catching his breath.

"What's wrong, Walt?" Michael asked panicking a bit.

Walt catched his breath a bit more then looked up at his father, "It's Vincent, he needs help."

Jamie walked over to Walt then bent down to him, "Is Vincent by any chance a pet?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's my dog," Walt said.

"Hi, my name is Jamie, I'm a vet."

Walt's eyes lit up at the fact that someone would know what's wrong with his dog, "Follow me," Walt said.

They ran down the beach a ways then came by some trees to where the Lab lay. He whined a bit and looked up at Jamie as she approached.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He saw something and chased it and then got tripped and now he won't get up," Walt said.

"Okay," Jamie said checking the dog out. She felt his pulse, then his legs and his whole body, checking for anything. When she went over his front paw she stopped for a moment and felt it more, staying on that one paw for moment she turned back to the frightened boy. "Your dog has a broken leg."

Walt was happy that someone knew what happened, but he was not happy about what happened. Jamie looked at the back of the crowd and saw jack smiling at her, she smiled back.


End file.
